


Say my name

by LaraDAmore



Series: Cuori sbagliati [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral.</p><p>Era così musicale sulla tua bocca.<br/>Ancora, Loki. Pronuncialo ancora.<br/>Ma tutto quel che riesco a ottenere da te adesso, è quest’abbraccio in cui ti lasci cullare.<br/>Ti ho almeno avuto per il tempo di scambiarci la pelle, oppure non sei mai stato mio neanche in quegli istanti? Ho bisogno di scoprirlo, quest’incertezza rischia di farmi uscire di senno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

**__ **

****

****

****

**_Say my name_ **

 

 

 

 

**_A_** cosa stai pensando?

Veglio il tuo placido riposo mentre mi giaci accanto silenzioso e assente, distesi in questo letto pregno dei nostri sapori.  
Eviti il mio sguardo, temo persino che la mia presenza ora ti irriti, quando fino a qualche minuto prima  l'eco dei tuoi gemiti assordava il mio cuore.   
Sento l’aria gelida della notte pungermi la schiena imperlata di sudore, un’ottima scusante per poterti stringere tra le braccia. Non perdo altro tempo, mi avvicino a te, mio giovane uomo, e avvolgo le nostre nudità nel raso delle lenzuola stropicciate; accarezzo i tuoi lunghi capelli di seta mora e ti spingo ad accoccolarti contro il mio petto, in cerca di un attimo di tenerezza che tu, nonostante il mio impegno, continui a negarmi, con la mente rivolta da tutt’altra parte.  
A cosa pensi, Loki? Sono incluso in qualche frammento delle tue memorie?  
Il mio batticuore ti grida quanto mi ossessioni la voglia di essere importante per te, ma tu ne ignori il richiamo, socchiudendo gli occhi così da impedirmi di leggervi dentro.  
Eppure quegli occhi scaltri hanno cercato proprio i miei durante il fastoso banchetto in onore di tuo fratello, li assorbivano ingordi fino a quando non si sono resi indispensabili. Ti sei congedato nel bel mezzo della festa, proprio al momento di un brindisi di Odino in suo onore. E io, stregato dal tuo tacito corteggiamento, non ho potuto non seguirti tra i corridoi, lasciandomi alle spalle le voci contrariate di Volstagg e Hogun poiché, in effetti, non avrei potuto dare loro una risposta sensata.  
Che cosa mi hai fatto, Loki? Si sussurra in tutta Asgard che usi la magia Seidhr sugli uomini e ti compiaci di sottometterli ai tuoi capricci, una diceria mai accettata da Thor, pronto a punire chiunque osi anche solo prenderla in considerazione. Dopo quanto mi è successo, però, sono fermamente convinto che quanto si dica sul tuo conto sia mera verità.  
Non appena mi sono addentrato nella penombra dei corridoi, la tua voce melodiosa ha ordinato ai miei sensi di seguirti nelle tue stanze e, nella discrezione di quelle mura, hai preteso un primo bacio, poi un secondo e tanti altri ancora, con prepotenza, fino a quando la mia razionalità non si è dissolta e mi hai reso definitivamente tuo. Mi hai spogliato degli abiti con la stessa foga con cui io sono affondato in te, spingendoci oltre, al ritmo di una furiosa cupidigia che doveva essere saziata, e subito.  
Ogni muscolo del mio corpo ti ha obbedito sin dall’unione delle nostre carni, mi muovevo in te esattamente come desideravi, gemendo di piacere smisurato ascoltandoti ansimare sommesso, eccitato dal calore delle tue cosce, schiavo delle tue snelle gambe avvinghiate al mio torace. Nonostante l’inesperienza dosavo dolcezza e vigore con innata naturalezza, negli occhi c’era spazio solo per il tuo volto alterato dal godimento, il cuore ritmava in curiosa sintonia con il tuo. Amarti è stato semplice, insieme abbiamo raggiunto l’estasi, in un picco di dolore e piacere, che non avrei mai creduto di poter provare nella mia vita. Ed è allora che in un soffio di fiato, hai pronunciato il mio nome.

_Fandral._

Era così musicale sulla tua bocca.     
Ancora, Loki. Pronuncialo ancora.  
Ma tutto quel che riesco a ottenere da te adesso, è quest’abbraccio in cui ti lasci cullare.  
Ti ho almeno avuto per il tempo di scambiarci la pelle, oppure non sei mai stato mio neanche in quegli istanti? Ho bisogno di scoprirlo, quest’incertezza rischia di farmi uscire di senno.  
Con finta spavalderia mi ergo sopra di te, armato di un sorriso sghembo e della mia esuberanza; finalmente mi degni di uno sguardo, ancora di salvezza dalla straziante agonia in cui stavo precipitando.  
Sei così bella, mia diafana chimera, da fermarmi il cuore per qualche istante. La tenue luce delle fiamme dei bracieri danza sulle tue forme morbide, così ambigue, così attraenti, accendono la tua carnagione di un candore irreale, esaltano la luce delle tue iridi, piccoli smeraldi che squarciano l’oscurità della stanza.  
Concedi alla mia bocca di scivolarti addosso in un percorso immaginario fatto di baci delicati, venerando ogni centimetro del tuo corpo perfetto, in audace esplorazione degli zigomi pronunciati, sul lungo collo, sulle spalle e sul petto, dove poi mi soffermo a lambirti i capezzoli turgidi, strappandoti un piccolo sospiro di compiacimento.   
Si, hai goduto. Fai presto a sigillare le belle labbra sottili, testardo fingi ancora disinteresse alla mie premure, ma è tardi ormai, per un attimo hai abbandonato la tua recita e adesso so che non le disdegni.

Perché mai cerchi di ingannarmi? Perché non vuoi dimostrarmi la vera natura delle tue emozioni?  
Non mi doni nulla del tuo mistero, mio potente ingannatore.  
A cosa stai pensando? Torno a domandarmi.  
 _A chi?_

Alla sola idea di saperti attratto da un altro arresto il mio gioco di seduzione, un nodo alla gola d’improvviso mi occlude l’aria e mi spezza il respiro.  
Le tue labbra si curvano quando ti accorgi del mio tormento; è un sorriso di scherno, di compassione, oppure di dolcezza, non saprei. Ancora una volta sei un enigma di cui disperatamente cerco il senso per non impazzire di dolore.  
‹‹ Mi piace il colore dei tuoi occhi. È un azzurro particolare, rude come le rocce ghiacciate di Jötunheimr. ›› Mi spieghi, bisbigliandomi a un orecchio. ‹‹ Il tuo sguardo mi ha colpito questa sera, per questo ti ho voluto qui nel mio letto. ››  
Ed ecco l’euforia inondarmi il cuore, all’ascolto di queste tue parole.  
‹‹ Dimmi, Loki: sono io il primo ad aver avuto quest’onore? ›› Ti domando in un tono un po’ incerto. Non ho saputo trattenermi, il mio cuore emozionato ha preteso che ti rivelassi la mia ossessione a costo di sembrarti patetico.  
Sotto i miei occhi sognanti, i tuoi si assottigliano sospettosi, per poi chiuderli mentre sollevi il viso in cerca delle mie labbra.

‹‹ Sì. ›› Mi confermi prima di baciarmi e io scelgo di nutrirmi ancora della tua dolcezza speziata di illusioni.  
Come posso crederti davvero, se nemmeno mi guardi? Eppure scelgo di farlo, incapace di incassare una tua menzogna.  
‹‹ Mi hai stregato, Loki! Sono pazzo di te! ›› Ti confesso senza alcun ritegno, tra un piccolo bacio e l’altro. ‹‹ Quando a cena mi hai lanciato quello sguardo, mi sono sentito infiammare le viscere! ››  
‹‹ Dimmi, mio ardente compagno di letto, ›› esordisci dentro un ultimo bacio,  ‹‹ il breve dialogo tra te e mio fratello prima di accomiatarci dalla tavolata mi ha incuriosito: che cosa ti ha bisbigliato? ››  
Resto un po’ a pensarci su, spiazzato dalla domanda del tutto inattesa, poi il gioco delle tue dita tra i miei ricci scomposti mi sprona a risponderti.  
‹‹ Thor mi ha dato il permesso di assentarmi, a patto che gli rivelassi quale donna avesse catturato il mio interesse, ma io gli ho confidato che nessuna grazia femminile reggeva il paragone con la luce colta nel tuo sguardo questa sera. ››     
Ed è allora che ritorni a scrutarmi severamente, attento a ogni mio singolo respiro.  
‹‹ E Thor? Cosa ti ha ribattuto mio fratello? ››   Mi sproni a riferirti, eccitato come un fanciullo in attesa del lieto fine di una favola.  
‹‹ Non ha detto niente, almeno non a parole. Ha sorriso e basta. Tutto qui. ››  Ometto per prudenza il dettaglio del suo sguardo furioso, presto mascherato da quel ghigno sprezzante, lo stesso tipo di sguardo che ora ritrovo nelle tue iridi, improvvisamente incupite.  
Non ho il tempo di chiederti il motivo di quel cambiamento d’umore che mi spintoni in malo modo, arrivi addirittura a battermi secchi pugni sul petto, pur di liberarti di me. Crollo a terra vittima della tua collera incomprensibile, ti osservo a bocca aperta scoppiare in veementi singulti, mentre ti copri pudicamente il volto per non mostrarti in lacrime.  
Troppo tardi ho compreso quanto il finale della favola ti abbia ferito e adesso vorrei tanto rimediare al mio errore. Cerco di sollevarmi da terra e intanto che guadagno spazio nel nostro giaciglio, scelgo le parole da dirti, affinché possa tornare a godere del tuo sorriso. Ma tu, spietato non mi dai alcuna possibilità.

‹‹ Fuori dal mio letto. ››    
È un velo la tua voce, sottile eppure tagliente come uno stiletto dritto al centro del mio cuore.  
‹‹ Vattene da questa stanza. ORA! ››  Gridi spazientito, con quegli occhi fieri colmi di lacrime.    
Fuori dal tuo letto. Fuori. Straziato dalla tua feroce vendetta, recupero i miei abiti di cui mi rivesto, avviandomi a gran passo verso la soglia della camera.  
Apro la porta, deciso ad andarmene proprio come hai richiesto e inaspettata la tua voce me lo impedisce.

_Fandral._  
Tra singhiozzi disperati, giunge un insperato richiamo che vince sul mio orgoglio e mi trattiene ancora dal lasciarti solo.  
Si tratta nuovamente della tua grande magia?  
Stai ancora dilettandoti col mio cuore, se dopo un tale ripudio sono pronto a consegnartelo.  
Accosto la porta con dolcezza e senza ombra di risentimento sul mio volto ti vado in contro, sbarazzandomi del vestiario con gesti rapidi e distratti durante il tragitto.  
Non ho bisogno di scuse, restiamo pure in silenzio se ti fa star meglio, a me è già bastato il mio nome accarezzato dalle tue labbra.  
L’hai detto, Loki. L’hai pronunciato ancora. Tutto il resto non ha più alcuna importanza.  
   
 

 

**Spazio dell’Autrice:**  
 _Un’immaginaria parentesi passionale tra Fandral e Loki, qualche anno prima gli avvenimenti del primo film Marvel._  
 _Mi auguro che le mie fantasie siano state una buona compagnia per qualche minuto._  
 _Grazie a chiunque leggerà,_  
 _Lara._  



End file.
